Renacer (Pearlshipping)
by NeeMomoChan
Summary: Ash tiene una mejor amiga, y se trata ni más ni menos que de una adorable conejita. Por razones él tiene que dejar de verla, abandonarla. Hasta que un día aparece una extraña chica con el mismo nombre que el animalito. Sucesos preciosos y fantásticos ocurrirán a continuación para acabar con un final conmovedor. AshxDawn
1. Renacer

Hola a todos!! :'3 Bueno, después de algunas ideas fugaces(? Decidí escribir algo nuevo sobre mi pareja favorita c':

Espero que lo disfrutéis!

 ** _Renacer_**

— ¡Ash, espera, tenemos que hacer el trabajo! —

— ¡Lo siento Brock, tengo algo que hacer! —

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, 17 años, de pueblo Paleta y estudiante de la Secundaria Kannoh. Soy un amante de los animales y mi casa parece un zoológico de todos los animales que tengo, a mi madre igualmente le encantan los animales, sobre todo los conejos, el problema es que justamente ella es alérgica a estos animales, por lo que no podemos tener ninguno. Yo recojo a animales de la calle, es mi pasión poder salvar sus inocentes vidas de la pobreza y la tristeza. Yo amo a todos mis amiguitos, pero hay uno en especial...

— Hola pequeñaja... — saludo a mi amiguita salvaje. Ella es una conejita adorable, de ojos zafiro y de pelaje blanco como la nieve con extraños mechones de una azul muy claro, casi invisible — aquí tienes tus zanahorias, las compré de la verdulería que más te gusta.

Acaricio su suave lomo con una sonrisa, le doy su comida que ella recibe gustosa y veo como se la come con alegría. Una vez terminada, la tomo en mis brazos y juego con sus mechones azules mientras vemos el crepúsculo desde lo alto de la colina del monte Lavanda. Ella cierra sus ojitos y acerca su hocico a mi rostro, yo ya sabía lo que quería y me río ante su prisa. Acercó mi nariz a la suya, y le doy un beso esquimal, con todo mi cariño. Se remueve de mis brazos y se acomoda en mi pecho.

— Dawn... sabes que yo te quiero más que a ninguno de mis mascotas, eres muy especial para mí... — miro como los colores del cielo se tintan de una combinación azulada y las estrellas y la hermosa luna, para mí más grande y brillante que nunca, hacen su divina aparición, entonces siento mis ojos humedecerse — hemos estado juntos desde hace años, desde que eras una conejita de pocos meses. Vengo todos los días a darte de comer y que podamos estar juntos y créeme, esos momentos son los mejores de todos mis dias. Pero... — pequeñas lágrimas emanan de mis oculares y me muerdo levemente el labio, para suspirar pesadamente y dirigir mi vista a la conejita que reposaba en mi regazo — pero Dawn yo... — al sentir mis lágrimas en su lomo, la coneja se sobresaltó un poco y me miró confundida, para enseguida abalanzarse sobre mi cara y comenzar a lamer mis saladas lágrimas. Esto me provocó una risilla y esperé a que terminara para separarla y mirarla a sus ojos zafiro, tuve que tornar a una expresión seria — escúchame bien preciosa, tengo una mala noticia — antes esto Dawn tan solo giró su cabecita — no puedo seguir viéndote... mi madre es alérgica a tu pelaje y muchas veces al llegar a casa lo dejo todo lleno de tus cabellos y me provoca muchos problemas... además de que tengo prohibido por mi madre volver a verte — esto último lo dije con la voz quebrada, mi corazón dolía muchísimo, no quería despedirme de mi mejor amiga, a la que más queria. Comencé a llorar, esta vez desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a Dawn con todas mis fuerzas.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya conseguí tranquilizarme un poco. Me arrodille y dejé que Dawn se bajará de mis brazos, le acaricié con delicadeza y de manera lenta, para tener en mente sus hermosos mechones azules que tanto me encantaban, ella se subió en mis piernas y yo le di un último beso. Después de eso me despedí y corrí lo más rápido que podía, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada...

P.O.V Normal

Pasaron 6 meses de lo ocurrido. Ash todavía no superaba del todo la despedida de su amiguita. El seguía su vida normal, aún con el amargo recuerdo de haber perdido a Dawn, acostumbrándose al pensamiento de que nunca la volvería a ver.

Dawn... Dawn... te echo de menos... Soy un estupido ¿como me atrevo a abandonarte? Te echo de menos Dawn, te echo mucho de menos...

— Ash... —

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Dawn eres tú!? Pero que te... —

— Esa ya no soy yo Ash, date la vuelta... ayúdame... —

— ¿Darme la vuelta? ¿Porque? ¿Que te ocurre Dawn, porque estás muerta? ¿¡Que te ha pasado!? —

— Ash, rápido, ven a por mi, necesito tu ayuda... —

— ¡Ash, Ash! — el moreno reaccionó a su nombre. Abrió los ojos con pereza para ver a su compañera de cabellos anaranjados con cara de pocos amigos — ¡Vamos Ash, es nuestro último año, tienes que prestar atención y no dormirte más! — susurró la chica echando humo del enfado.

— Misty, no molestes... — volvió a cerrar los ojos rápidamente para quedarse dormido al instante.

— ¡ASH! —

— ¡Señorito Ketchum, despiertese en este mismo instante! — exclamó el profesor acercándose a Ash y con una regla larga como pocas vistas, golpea la cabeza del joven chico, provocando un alarido y el develesamiento del moreno. Así toda la clase se reía a carcajadas.

Era la hora del recreo y Ash junto con sus amigos, Brock y Misty almorzaban en una mesa cerca del jardín del instituto. El chico devoraba su comida, pero a la vez, pensaba en ese extraño sueño que tuvo hace nada, tal vez tenía algún significado, mientras los otros dos platicaban animadamente.

— Anda Ash, vaya revuelos montas cada vez que te quedas dormido en clase, a este paso te van a expulsar... — regaló el joven de cabellos castaños alborotados.

— Últimamente estás más en las nubes de lo normal, todavía no comprendemos que te pasa, antes no eras tan despistado ¿cuando nos vas a contar que te pasa? — cuentionó Misty enfurruñada, dando grandes mordiscos a su sándwich vegano por lo mismo.

— ¿Y cuando vais a parar vosotros de hacerme la misma pregunta cada dos por tres? Ya os he dicho que estoy bien — pausó de comer unos instantes Ash, molesto.

— Encima de que nos preocupamos por ti idiota, que poco considerado — reclamó la pelirroja, pasando indignada y de forma dramática.

Los tres rieron al instante divirtiéndose. Entonces Ash paró en seco, se levantó rápido de su asiento asustando a sus amigos.

— ¿Dawn?... — a lo lejos pareció reconocer los pelajes blancos y azulados que tanto resaltaban de la melena del conejo, sentada encima del muro que rodeaba el jardín del instituto, observándolo. El joven no dudo unos segundos y corrió hacia donde ella estaba.

—¡Ash, cuidado! — exclamaron sus amigos desde lejos, el al escuchar esto se giró hacia ellos y nuevamente miró al frente, para caer al suelo al chocar con una persona.

— L-lo siento... — musitó el pelinegro, para reaccionar al instante y levantarse rápidamente. Vio que una la persona con la que se había chocado era una chica, rubia, y parte de su cabello atado a dos largas trenzas, de tez muy blanca, al abrir sus ojos verdes, vio como pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

— ¡Ah, lo siento mucho si te hice daño! Iba despistado y claro... — el muchacho le extendió la mano para poder ayudar a la rubia, pero ella la retiro de una golpeándola de mala gana, se levantó y sacudió su uniforme.

— No necesito tu ayuda, gracias por nada — lo miró con indignación y se alejó a paso rápido. Esto dejó desconcertado a Ash, pero al instante recordó que iba a hacer. Al girar la cabeza hacia el muro dondo se hallaba su amiga, allí ya no había nada.

— Ash ¿que fue eso? — preguntó Misty muy extrañada mientras se acercaba un poco a Ash, este la ignoró cabizbajo y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos ante el cambio brusco de actitud de Ash.

— No lo comprendo... ¿Que hacia Dawn en un lugar como el ese? ¿Y como ha conseguido encontrarme? Pero lo más extraño, si me buscaba ¿porqué se fue cuando me despisté? Si ella vino a buscarme... ¿no? — Ash vagaba por las calles, pensando melancólico el momento en el patio y el sueño que lo había dejado más confundido aún. Entonces recordó que tenía que comprar cosas para la cena y algunas cosas para sus antojos de media noche. Entró en un supermercado que se encontraba justo por donde pasaba y sacó una lista de la compra. Tomó uno de los carritos y se adentró entonces las filas y estanterías.

— Veamos.. carne picada, arroz, tomates, barritas energéticas SUPER MAX... — nuevamente andaba distraido, cuando chocó con alguien al girar una esquina.

— Ah... mi cabeza — se quejó la chica que se encontraba en el duro suelo.

— Tu eres... — cuestionó Ash al darse cuenta de quién se encontraba delante suyo. La joven alzó la vista y al verlo se levantó como un rayo.

— ¡Otra vez tu! ¿!Que pasa!? ¿¡Tienes como hobby ir chocándose con las personas que veas por ahí!? — exclamó la rubia enrojecida de la furia y apuntándolo con un dedo.

— ¡Lo siento otra vez, de verdad que no es mi intención! — se disculpó Ash avergonzado. La chica le echó una pequeña regañina, tal como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

— Bueno, pues creo que debo irme ya — una vez más calmada tomó su bolso con sus compras — por cierto, mi nombre es Lillie, supongo que es un gusto cono... — al ver que el chico no le prestaba ni la mínima atención, es más ni la miraba, frunció el ceño y alzó un poco su voz — ¡oye, no me estas escuchando! — Lillie se sorprendió al ver la cara preocupada de Ash, se giró hacia donde el miraba y se quedó un poco asutada ante lo que vio.

— Dawn... — y quiso volver ha correr hacia el conejo, pero una mano que lo agarró de su camisa lo paró al instante.

— Ash... ¿Quien es ese... conejo? — preguntó con la misma expresión asustada de antes.

— Es una amiga muy importante para mí, ocurrió un improvisto y tuve que abandonarla... ¡pero ahora me sigue a todas partes y cuando intento ir con ella, desaparece! Como lo ha hecho ahora... — resopló el pelinegro al ver que otra vez, la conejita ya no estaba. Lillie parecía meditarlo un poco, pero al fin, miró seriamente al chico.

— No te preocupes Ash, yo creo que volverás a verla pronto y podrás acercarte a ella... — el joven no supo que responder, tan solo se quedó mirandola, sin comprender — escucha, cualquier duda que tengas, ven a buscarme, casi siempre estoy en la biblioteca — sin dejar que el chico le respondiera, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de el.

Salió del supermercado después de comprar todo lo que necesitaba, cuestionandose todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en un solo dia. Escuchó como algunas personas a su alrededor gritaban al ver como un gran camión se abalanzaba sobre una chica que pasaba por la mitad de la calle, al ver esto, rápidamente Ash soltó sus bolsas de la compra y corrió hacía la muchacha en peligro, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella y consiguió salvarla del camión que derrapó con fuerza y los dos quedaron tendidos sobre la acera. Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos de la gente expectante al asunto, y de un momento a otro todo el ambiente se tranquilizó y cada persona volvió a lo que estaba.

Ash se levantó alodolorido y abrió lentamente los ojos, una chica estaba un poco más apartado de el, inconsciente y al ver que esta sangraba débilmente de uno de sus brazos, se alertó, la alzó y la cargó con toda su fuerza, tomó carrerilla y la llevó hasta su casa.

Una vez allí, la madre de Ash curaba la herida de la joven que aún quedaba inconsciente sobre el sofá.

— Esta bien cariño, ya terminé de curarla, debe estar incómoda aquí, así que subela a tu cuarto y recuestala sobre tu cama con la cabeza en alto ¿esta bien? — la mujer sonrió a su hijo y el actuó como su madre lo dijo. Al llegar a su habitación la recostó sobre su cama y se quedó en un borde de la misma, observándola detenidamente.

Era una chica preciosa, de un precioso cabello azul rey, tez blanca y mejillas rosadas. Se quedó tan embelesado que no se dio cuenta de que la joven ya tenia sus ojos abiertos, ojos zafiro, tan azules como el mar y tan profundos como el mismo. Ella no habló, hasta que Ash pro fin se dio cuenta y se sobresaltó, sonrojándose en la acción.

— ¡Estabas despierta, perdón! No me había dado cuenta... — murmuró apenado el joven.

— Yo.. ¿donde estoy? ¿que me ha pasado? — preguntó la chica ya totalmente despejada y mirando a su alrededor con temor.

— ¡Ah si! Yo te explico — Ash le contó lo sucedido a la chica de cabellos azules que se expresaba confundida.

— ¿Enserio? No recuerdo nada de eso la verdad... — colocó un dedo en su barbilla como acción aniñada, pero lo miró a el y sonrió de oreja a oreja — de todas formas gracias por salvarme chico —

— No tienes que agradecerme nada — contesto también sonriente Ash — yo soy Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto ¿tu como te llamas? — le extendió la mano.

— ¿Mi... nombre? — Ash se quedó algo extrañado por las palabras de la muchacha — ¡Si, ya me acuerdo! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dawn — exclamó alegremente Dawn, para aceptar la mano de Ash.

— ¿D-d-dawn?... —

— Si ¿Ocurre algo? — cuestionó la chica con curiosidad.

Ash sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, ese nombre, ella... aparecía por todas partes...

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Florecer

Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este fic, de momento lo tengo bastante pensado, por lo que seguramente termine más rápido que los demás en hacerlo /33 Espero que os guste :'D

 ** _Florecer_**

A decir verdad si que me asusté al escuchar que tenía el mismo nombre que mi querida Dawn, pero de alguna forma esto me alegró, poder volver escuchar su nombre me alegraba bastante, pero esta chica tenía algo extraño, lo veía en sus ojos... parecía perdida, le costó hasta recordar como se llamaba. Creo que esto es una segunda oportunidad. Y no la voy a desperdiciar.

— Oye Ash ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te gusta mi nombre acaso?... — me miró con ojos triste e infló sus mejillas cabizbaja, a decir verdad, parecía tener una personalidad algo aniñada.

— ¡Claro que no! A decir verdad... me encanta tu nombre — le sonreí tiernamente y ella volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja — el caso es que me recuerda a alguien que fue muy especial para mi... bueno y lo sigue siendo — cerré mis ojos recordando como hace tiempos tenía entre mi regazo a Dawn, jugaba con ella, le daba de comer... sentí un aliento suave cerca de mi rostro y abrí los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Era una persona muy importante? — me preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Yo me aparté rápidamente al notarla tan cerca, se comportaba de forma algo extraña.

— Si, si que lo era — le respondí rapidamente — de todas formas, dejemos de hablar de mi y hablemos más de ti. Pareces algo perdida ¿no eres de aquí?

— La verdad... ¿Donde estoy? — vale, cada vez era más raro ¿no sabe ni dónde está?

— Eso es fácil, ahora mismo te encuentras en Sinnto ¿sabes ubicarte? — ella tan solo se encogió de hombros, entonces pensé, si no sabe donde está ¿tampoco sabe donde vive? ¿y sus padres? — Dawn ¿donde están tus padres? — me empecé a poner serio, tal vez en el accidente también se haya golpeado la cabeza y este algo confusa.

P.O.V Normal

— ¿Padres?... — miró al techo al parecer buscando respuestas — ni idea, no se si tengo padres o familia — lo dijo de la misma manera en la que alguien comentaba el día, esto preocupó aún más a Ash que enseguida tomó a Dawn de la mano y la bajo hasta el piso de abajo donde su madre preparaba la cena.

— ¡Mama, rápido! ¡A Dawn le pasa algo muy malo!

— ¿Que ocurre hijo? — la mujer dejó sus tareas sobre la mesa y se acercó a los dos chicos que se sentaron en el sofá.

— ¡Dawn, parece que ha perdido la memoria, no se acuerda de nada! ¿o no Dawn? — insistió el moreno.

— Yo no... soy capaz de recordar nada, no sé quiénes son mis padres, donde vivo, cuando nací, tan solo recuerdo mi nombre ¿eso es malo no? — preguntó inocente la muchacha.

— Dios mio... es bastante grave, es posible que te hayas golpeado la cabeza cuando tuviste el accidente esta tarde. Espero que la amnesia que tengas sea temporal... — comentó Delia, madre e hijo se miraron preocupados — de todas formas, mañana me acompañaras a ver al doctor y también preguntaremos por ti en el ayuntamiento, tal vez sepan dónde se encuentran tus padres — Delia sonrió a la chica tiernamente y se levantó de su asiento — por esta noche te puedes quedar aquí, dormirás en el cuarto de invitados ¿te parece bien? — Dawn asistió un par de veces y la madre de Ash subió hasta la habitación para tenerla preparada, mientras los dos jóvenes se quedaron platicando donde estaban.

— Es horrible que no puedas recordar nada de tu pasado ni siquiera de ti misma — dijo el joven entristecido, la chica no respondió, tan solo agachó la cabeza y jugó con uno de sus mechones atados a dos grandes ganchos amarillos con sus dedos. Unos minutos de un silencio algo incómodo transcurrieron.

— Oye... Ash — susurró apenada.

— ¿Si? — volteó de inmediato a Dawn al escuchar al fin su voz. Entonces escuchó un ruido que provocó eco en toda la sala. El estómago de la muchacha.

— Tengo hambre — masculló entre dientes la chica con un pequeño sonrojo pasando la mano por su nuca. El chico río alegremente al ver su cara tan avergonzada.

— Vayamos a comprar algo ¿te parece? — tomó su mano delicadamente y la chica le sonrió ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Caminaron por las calles de Sinnto que comenzaban a vaciarse. Él sol se comenzaba a esconder por el horizonte mezclando el color del cielo para dar un hermoso atardecer rojizo. Ash se sentía relajado, por alguna razón el contacto de la mano de la joven con la suya le hacía sentir tranquilo. Feliz. Por algún razón le hacía sentir feliz. Feliz y tranquilo. Por alguna razón esa tranquilidad le hacía sentir extraño a su lado. Pero definitivamente, no le desagradaba su presencia. Definitivamente.

Dawn miraba a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban antes los tenues tallos de sol que todavía despuntaban. Apretaba levemente la mano de Ash, sintiendo el reconfortante calor que le transmitía su tacto. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos por unos segundos y se dejaba guiar, escuchando los sonidos del ambiente ¿Porque se sentía tan fascinada? El murmullo de las personas, los niños riendo y corriendo, los pájaros piando, respiraba tranquilidad.

Entraron a la tienda donde anteriormente pasó Ash. Casi era la hora de la cena pero por algún tentempié no iba a asar nada. Se recorrieron la mayor parte de la tienda y compraron algunos dulces.

— Ash... ¿porque me estuviste tomando de la mano todo el tiempo? — preguntó Dawn repentinamente, haciendo que Ash se atragantara con unos de los bollos de crema que tenía en su mano — quiero decir... ¿eso no es lo que hacen las parejas? ¿nosotros lo somos? O... — soltó rápidamente el agarre del chico que se había suavizado ante la sorpresa y salto delante de él, arrugando la frente, molesta — ¿crees que soy una niña pequeña y me voy a perder? Se cuidar bien de mi misma — exclamó enfurruñada la muchacha, desconcertando a Ash. Dawn se cruzó de brazos y se giró dandole la espalda para así comenzar a andar fuera del parque donde se habían quedado a simplemente, observar el hermoso paisaje.

Ash reaccionó un poco más tarde, cuando la chica ya estaba casi fuera del jardín. Se levantó alarmado y corrió hacia ella, alcanzandola al instante y tomándola con delicadeza del brazo, Dawn se giró al instante y su rostro se relajó al sentir los ojos penetrantes de Ash sobre ella, con un cruce de seriedad y confusión en ellos.

Entonces el mundo parecía pararse a su alrededor. Los dos tan solo se miraban, sin poder apartar la vista. Atrapados. Hundidos. Fascinados.

Ash estaba confuso, esa chica no apartaba la vista de el, pero lo más extraño, es que el tampoco podía apartarla. Tampoco podía soltar su brazo, su piel era tan suave, tan blanca, tan... tan... tan solo era tan... Podía sentir su respiración a contra tiempo, entrecortada por tan solo dirigir sus ojos a sus labios por unos segundos y volver a sus ojos transparentes, azules como el mismo mar. Y ella. Ella no estaba muy diferente. Ella estaba hipnotizada por la oscuridad de su mirar, que la arrastraba hacia lo más hondo. Podía sentir la respiración irregular de Ash tan cerca, tan familiar. Ella podía hablar, podía empujarlo, porque ella estaba enfadada, quería estar enfadada, pero en cuanto sintió su piel sobre la suya, cualquier pensamiento se desvaneció, dejando tan solo nada. Nada. Ella podía apartarlo y correr, pero no. Ella no quería.

Entonces su mente se desvaneció, al sentir los suaves labios de el sobre los suyos, sin permiso. Pero por dentro ella ya lo había dejado pasar hace rato, deseándolo. Esa nueva sensación que nunca había podido tener, inexperta se sentía. Pero le encantaba. El la guiaba, le ensañaba y eso le encantaba.

Pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Ash y Ash sin quedarse atrás, pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, acercándola a el, apretándola. Pero maldició a la vida cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Y otra vez. Ella podía abofetear lo, gritarle por haberle besado. Pero como iba a hacer eso, si ella también lo deseaba.

— Ash yo... — apoyó su frente contra la suya, pero la separó rápidamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero Ash la callo presionando su dedo contra sus labios.

— Espera Dawn, he sido yo... lo siento — pero no quería separase, no quería soltarla, y ella no le dejo, por que lo acercó más a ella pasando su mano por su cabello y volviendo a juntar sus frentes — empecé yo, de verdad, esto no debería ser así pero... — pero se calló cuando Dawn presiono sus labios sobre los suyos levemente y por un segundo.

— No Ash, en realidad yo siento — y lo abrazó repentinamente, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Escuchando el latir desenfrenado del corazón del azabache — que te conozco de siempre, que esto tenía que pasar, que de algún modo. Yo quería que pasara. Algo dentro de mí me lo pedía, desde el primer momento que te vi — Dawn enterró más su rostro en el pecho del chico, sintiendo como sus mejillas quemaban.

Ash abrió más los ojos, y la abrazó más fuerte, la acercó más a el. En ese momento recordó todos los sentimientos que le transmitían estar a su lado, tocarla. Algo que nadie más había conseguido, nadie. Y estaba mal, la conoció ese mismo día, bueno, ya casi dos, pero aún así ¿Era posible? Pero le gustaba. Ella le gustaba mucho. Su simple inocencia y sus tiernas sonrisas. Sus ojos profundos donde se veía reflejado el hondo mar, su suave piel blanca y sus labios, sus dulces labios rosados. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan fascinante. Encantadora.

— Me resultas tan familiar a mi también, tal vez, en algún momento nos conocimos... — el sonrió levemente al sentir como ella ahogó un pequeño gemido al escuchar su voz después de un rato ahí parados, en silencio. Sintiendo el silencio. Sintiéndose — y ahora somos conscientes de ello.

Ella levantó la vista y ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo intensamente, acariciándolo mientras el tan solo le sonreía tiernamente.

— Ash, se hace tarde, volvamos — ella presionó sus labios con los suyos y se separaron. Una vez más, tomados de la manos, caminaron está vez, sintiendo sus corazones palpitar de felicidad.

— Gracias por la comida señora Ketchum — agradeció la joven de cabellos azulados, levantándose de la mesa con sus platos en mano — déjeme que la ayude a limpiar — la mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— Yo estaré en mi habitación Dawn, quisiera hablar contigo ahora ¿podrias pasar cuando termines? — Ash se acercó rápidamente y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Subió las escaleras no sin antes acariciar su rostro y volver a perderse en sus ojos.

Dawn se sumió en sus pensamientos, sentía sus mejillas ardientes, y su cuerpo tembló al sentir a Ash nuevamente tocandola. Pero al escuchar la llamada de la madre del chico se despertó y fue corriendo hacia la cocina, casi tropezando y haciendo caer los platos, suerte que tenía bastante equilibrio.

— Concina maravillosamente señora Ketchum —

Delia lavaba los cubiertos con una ligera sonrisa y Dawn a su lado se ocupaba de secarlos y guardarlos. Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, se río tiernamente ante los álagis de la joven y posó su mano seca en el hombro de ella.

— Vamos Dawn, no exageres — volvió a reír. Pero enseguida miró a los ojos a la joven, intentando ver más allá, o eso pensaba Dawn, al ver la intensidad de su mirar. Ella se removió de su lugar algo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo — Dawn, algo dentro de mí me dice que mi hijo va a ser muy feliz contigo, con tu presencia — Dawn se sobresaltó levemente ante las palabras apresuradas e inesperadas de la mujer ¿Feliz? ¿Conmigo? No... Yo no... Es decir, lo acabo de conocer y... ¿Feliz? Conmigo... Si, eso quiero, tal vez... Si... — Llamame Delia, Dawn, eres y siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Y sobre lo de antes, no me tomes por loca, pero me lo dice mi instinto maternal. Y eso nunca engaña, cariño — dijo Delia, tras guiñarle un ojo alegre y volvió a su tarea, tras eso, Dawn se quedó pensando, imaginado una vida, una vida con alguien a su lado. Tal vez ya no era tan importante su pasado o recordarlo. Tal vez podría ser feliz con su familia. Con Ash... si, con Ash... eso le hacía muy feliz, mucho.

— Dawn, ¿estás bien? —

La voz alarmada de la madre de Ash la asustó, y se asustó más al ver un cuchillo y el trapo con el que secaba en el suelo y sus manos temblando, perdiendo el control, sin sentirlas. Recuperó la conciencia y volvieron sus fuerzas. Por unos instantes sintió que se quedaba paralizada, que perdía el control de su cuerpo.

— Lo siento... — tartamudeó apenada y se agachó para recoger los utensilios. Entonces se desvaneció. Cayó al frío suelo. Y la mujer corrió a socorrerla.

Sus piernas no respondian, sus manos tampoco y se aterrorizó, mucho. Intentó levantarse con la ayuda de Delia y de Ash que bajó las escaleras de dos en dos al escuchar el fuerte sonido desde se habitación. Finalmente logró recuperarse cuando volvió a sentir las fuerzas en sus extremidades y la ayudaron a subir a su habitación. Delia bajó a seguir su tarea y Ash se quedó a su lado, brindándole un vaso de agua.

— ¿Estas mejor Dawn? — preguntó Ash, tomando el vaso casi vacía y colocándolo en una de las mesillas al lado de la cama donde se encontraban sentados.

— Si... de verdad no se que ha sucedido, de repente, me quedé sin fuerza, no se... — comenzó a temblar, y Ash vio como las lágrimas en sus orbes azules amenazaban con caer. Rapidamente la abrazó y ella apoyó su rostro en su pecho. El escondió su rostro en su cabello, encantado por su dulce aroma y acariciándolo con el dorso de su mano. Ella comenzó a tranquilizarse y lo abrazó con fuerza, acercándolo a ella.

— Dawn... ¿quien eres? — susurró a la nada, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo atención hermoso sonido del latir de su corazón. Ella subió la mirada y enredando sus dedos con los suyos, apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y son su otra mano acariciaba el cuello de el, subiendo y bajando hasta su rostro y su otro hombro.

— No lo sé Ash... no lo sé — suspiró cansada y cerró lentamente sus parpados, que se sentían cansados, muy cansados y pesados — pero... tampoco se si quiero saberlo, no ahora.

Finalmente calló en los brazos de Morfeo y Ash se quedó mirandola dormir, con una suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se extraño ante sus palabras, pero tan solo la recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado y la tapó con una fina tela, tan fina que casi podía sentir su piel bajo ella.

— Yo tampoco lo sé Dawn, tampoco se si quiero saberlo... no ahora... — depósito un corto beso en sus labios y deslumbró su rostro al salir por la puerta, pero antes mirandola con una sonrisa — y no después.

— Aquí tiene señorita Lillie, disfrute de su té —

Una chica de largos cabellos rubios miraba a la luna y observaba cada una de las estrellas, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban lejanos a su mirada, a la realidad. Tomó un sorbo de té y volteó levemente la cabeza hacia su mayordomo.

— Espere James — una vez que recibió la atención del mayordomo, volvió su vista a su gran ventana — hay un chico... — volvió a beber — el pidió el deseo, pero al parecer es inconsciente de ello ¿yo debería...?

— No. — respondió rápidamente el hombre — señorita Lillie, se puede meter en problemas si le dice algo sobre el deseo, dejelo estar, porfavor — la voz del hombre sonaba decidida y severa, esto entristeció a la chica. Suspiró y volvió a tomar de su té.

— Este bien James, puede retirarse — James tomó su paño en su brazo y se despidió cordialmente de Lillie, cerrando la puerta tras el.

La joven volvió su vista a su taza refinada y luego hacia el cielo nuevamente. Bufó apenada.

— Lo siento Ash, me caes bien, pero no puedes saberlo — dejó la taza de té sobre su mesita y se dispuso a dormir — ella tampoco puede saberlo. Lo siento...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
